Generally, according to improvement in living standards, the public's interest in health has increased, so that indoor exercises are gaining popularity. Hence, various indoor exercising devices have been developed and used.
A stepper and a stationary fitness bicycle are representative of indoor exercising devices. The stepper and the stationary fitness bicycle are exercising devices which develop muscles of the lower part of the body and the cardiopulmonary system of a user.
The stepper includes a plurality of footboards, each of which is hinged to a frame, and a hydraulic cylinder, which is mounted to a lower surface of each footboard. Therefore, when the user alternately steps the footboards, the hydraulic cylinders are operated, thus exercising and training the lower parts of the body. In other words, the stepper has a function and effect similar to climbing stairs. Meanwhile, in the stationary fitness bicycle, when the user pedals, internal magnetic resistance provides a load to the user.
For modern people who desire to use vehicles despite traveling relatively short distances, the stepper and the stationary fitness bicycle are exercising devices suitable for developing the lower parts of their bodies and improving their cardiopulmonary systems. However, because they merely allow a user to exercise alone while indoors, the user may become easily bored, soon losing interest. Furthermore, there have been frequent occasions in which modern people, who attach importance to spending time with members of their family, are unable to conduct exercise.